Candy Crush Nec Saga/A look
What's new 9 colors * In super saga, appeared only in cereal levels and in Level 600 ** Far future, they also made cameo in Super Saga in other level types as part of a candy order * Nowadays, you can see it in every milestone (Only first 4 filestones). It can also be seen after a buff from 7 or 8 to 9 colors. ** Far future in Super Saga, it was seen in this game in every level New Playfield * In super saga, portrait and landspace were exist. In this one, only landspace supported. If in portrait, only just the screen will appear. In landspace, a black scene showing actors from unfamous series. Older revisions and Super Saga just had black scene ** Web Version works just like Super Saga with the usual Retina. Font sizes are modd and board panel is fixed in side. New combos * The ability to create Coconut Wheels was removed. You may produce many more including this by doing combos in Juice (Gold). You can see the combos in the Combinations section of the Fanon New Mixed Modes * In super saga, all are in one panel. In that game, many more combos are added and now use different panels (for instance Chocolate/White Chocolate at once) What's old Score Expansion * Like in Super Saga, score expansion makes a cameo here but this time in every level type rather than Moves and Timed More than 6 colors * Like in Super Saga, 7 and 8 color levels also appear here. In addition 9 color levels as shown in Level 600 in that game can now spawn pink candies everywhere instead of only from canons. Special Candy Cannons * Like in Super Saga, special candy cannons from Soda and Jelly also appear here. In addition no swirls/special candy exist but Ingredient/special candy exist, like in Super Saga. ** Far future, both fanons received these canons, for addictive fun * In future, White swirl cannons may also be added since Super Saga holds it at Level 559 6 to 9 layers * Like in Super Saga, in that game up to 9 layers can go. But it can also go up to 10 layers. * Super Saga will introduce 7 layered icing only after buff but as of the release of Bubblegum levels and 8 layered icing, it can also appear before buff. What's recycled Hidden Board * You may seen a hidden board that overlaps the original candy flow. In that game it was removed because it was useless ** Much later, from the release of Lux Lot in Super Saga, it was also gone too but only from the Web version and not from Κορα Κροε. Bubblegum levels * In Super Saga, bubblegum doesn't appear apart from Bubblegum levels. In that game they are no longer available and now bubblegum appears in any level type but it won't count as objective, like chocolate which appears in other types in that game starting from Level 25 in Reality and Level 8 in Dreamworld ** It is very unknown if it makes this cameo in Super Saga Pink dispensers * In previous game, could only appear from dispensers with pink candy and no combos exist. In that game, it can appear in 9 color levels and have all combos expert from the following: ** Chameleons ** Extra Time ** Fire Candies *If these appeared, it will function like normal candy. Those may be functioned in the near future CANDY CRUSH NEC SAGA Also Found in Super Saga New, Established ones